Meet the Lawliet's
by uncrawl
Summary: Raito never regained his memory of the death note and 8 years later, L and him are still working together. But as he gets to meet L's apparent mother, everything is thrown for a loop. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**_: Raito never regained his memory of the death note and 8 years later, L and him are still working together. But as Light finds out that even though L was raised at an orphanage, he's not an orphan. And when he is introduced to L's mother, everything is thrown for a loop._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note. Neither do I own the cities of London and Manchester, though that goes without saying.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas and in London, it was pouring down. Not snow, as one might have liked, but rain. Raito sighed as he looked out the window. The rain didn't bother him that much, but the prospect of holidays did.

"Raito?"

A voice brought him back to reality as he turned to L. They had been working together at the Kira-case, and when that had reached a slitghtly disappointing end, L had offered him a job. They had been travelling around the world a lot, but their base was here, in London. Even though that limited Raito's time with his family, he didn't really mind. L was his best friend and being able to work with him and also do what he did best was more than he could have asked for.

"Yes, L?"

"Is Ratio-kun alright?"

Raito couldn't help but smiled. L talked to him in Japanese, like he always did when he sensed something was wrong. "Yeah. Just a touch of the holiday mood, I guess."

L nodded. "Not being able to spend it with your family, I see."

"No it's not that." He stretched a bit. "Christmas is not that important in Japan anyway…" A pause. "… as… you probably know."

"Then what?"

"It's just…" He sighed again, feeling a bit silly. "Everyone's on a break. Misa is away working, and I'll have to think about how to waste my time productively, I suppose."

He noticed L shuddering. The older man had never liked Misa in the first place and after the wedding, he'd seemed to dislike her even more. Oh, the wedding. It had been a travesty for sure. The bride and the best-man hating each other was never a good start.

"You know…" L said, after a long, uncomfortable silence. "You're more than welcome to spend Christmas with me and my family. If you want."

Now Raito was more than shocked. He was power-chocked, if you could even use that word. "Not to be insensitive L, but I thought you were an orphan."

"I was raised in an Orphanage, Raito-kun. I'm not an orphan."

Raito took on the shape of a question mark.

"So, do you want to come?" Apparently, no answer to his questioning face.

"Um… Ok… Thanks."

And so, the next day, Raito found himself on a train from London to Manchester. He still didn't know exactly how he ended up here, but as he apparently had packed his own bags, it seemed like it was his choice. If it had been a wise choice, he didn't know.

A three hour train ride and a half-hour bus ride later, he was standing next to L outside of a brick house. It was quite nice, Raito thought. Complete with a small garden.

So apparently, L had a mother. He had been pondering this for the entire train ride. Because, what could a mother of this strange man next to him possibly be like? The first thought that struck him was that she'd be an older, female version of L, but he had abandoned that thought quickly. It was too absurd. The one that he had settled on in the end was that she probably was more like Watari; calm and collected, knowing what should be done and how to do it.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Suddenly, the door swung open and he was blinded by hues of green and pink. Turning to L, he noticed the man was no longer there, but had been swallowed by said colours.

"Lawliiiieeeeeeeeeeeet!!!"

It was a high-pitched woman's voice.

"Hey mom."

The woman, which it apparently was, let go of L and looked over at Raito. He suddenly felt a bit nervous. She was wearing a long, patterned dress with bell sleeves to match. On top of her head rested a big, black feather hat. This, Raito thought, couldn't possibly be L's mother. This woman was a fashion statement (albeit a slightly flamboyant one) and L was, well, L.

"And you must be my Lawliet's boyfriend!"

And before Raito could open his mouth, he was engulfed in a big, motherly hug, finding himself trapped with his face squeezed tightly against her chest.

Wait, what?! _Boyfriend_!?!?

* * *

hoho, first chapter done. I got this idea in my head and thought it was too funny to pass.  
and yes, Raito is married but don't worry... L's mother will set him straight. Or, unstraight rather :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**_: Raito never regained his memory of the death note and 8 years later, L and him are still working together. But as Light finds out that even though L was raised at an orphanage, he's not an orphan. And when he is introduced to L's mother, everything is thrown for a loop._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note. Neither do I own the cities of London and Manchester, though that goes without saying.

* * *

Even after spending most of ten years in England, Raito still hadn't gotten used to the fact that here, people did not take their shoes off indoors. He still did it. And whenever they went somewhere and L could see Raito on his way to doing so, he would give him a friendly warning in the shape of a slap on the back of his head. Like now.

His mother looked horrified.

Served her right, Raito thought, for thinking he was L's boyfriend. But then again, now he was not only L's boyfriend, but L's abused boyfriend. He decided that, before things got out of hand, he should probably tell L's mother that…

"Raito is not my boyfriend, mum." L was first to declare this.

"No?" Eyebrow up. Smirk. Clearly, she didn't believe him.

Raito smiled as politely as he could. "I'm L's _friend_. I'm… not gay."

"_Mhmm_…" Her eyebrows rose further as she took a good look at Raito; her face saying that Raito looked as flaming as a rising phoenix.

"I'm married!"

_Good, Raito. That didn't sound desperate or anything._

"So Raito, yes?" She continued after a moment of awkward silence. "I'm Lawliet's mother as you probably know. Call me Esther. And I don't mean that like my son means it, it's actually my real name, now follow me!"

They walked into the living room and it took a good five minutes for Raito to take it all in. Colourful fabrics hung from the walls, and everywhere you looked, there were carved wooden figurines and crap from all over the world. Clearly, this woman had her son bring her things from when he was travelling.

She motioned for them to sit down on a green tartan sofa as she left the room in favour of the kitchen, shouting something Raito couldn't understand. Apparently L did, though, as he answered her with a 'yes' before turning to Raito.

"I'm sorry about my mother." He blushed. "She just assumed, I guess."

Raito, who had been looking at the sofa fabric in awe and disgust, looked up and tried to give L an assuring smile even though he felt nervous. This was a subject they didn't touch. No one did. Well, of course people had commented on it before, but noticing how uncomfortable it made Raito, L had never brought it up.

"It's ok. I don't blame her. She probably got it now."

L just shot him a bland look.

A few minutes later, Esther came back into the room. In her hands was a big silver tray and on top of that, five small glasses with beautiful decorations in gold and green.

"Tea." She smiled and put the tray down, before seating herself on the opposite, matching sofa.

Why there were five glasses, Raito didn't know, but that question was soon answered as he heard the door open and close and two male voices travelled from the hallway to approach them. Looking up, he saw a young, blonde man with spiky hair, dressed in a white belly top and trousers that were just a bit too tight. Following him was a man with a shaved head, dressed in a suit. A pink suit.

"Esther, darling!!! How a-" Belly-top man stopped mid-sentence as he turned over and caught a glimpse of Raito. "Well helloooo mama!" He looked Raito up and down, quite obviously checking him out. "Who is this young man and why haven't I met him before?"

Esther laughed. "That is Raito. He's Lawliet's _friend_."

Looking past L, the man in the belly-top leaned forward, his hand reaching forward as if he expected Raito to kiss it. "Hello Raito. I'm Angel."

Raito just looked at him, not moving an inch. "Uhm… Hello."

"Bless!" Angel leaned back again, putting his hand on the suit-man's shoulder. "He's shy!"

Esther moved and patted the seat next to her. The two men sat down, each grabbing a glass of what was apparently tea. L was already sipping on his, while Raito simply inspected his cup, not really knowing what to do with it, or the people in front of him.

Esther broke the silence. "Oh, by the way Raito, Angel and Keith are my friends."

"_Friends_?!" Angel exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest. "Darling, more like sisters, I'd say."

Raito didn't think his eyes could grow any bigger. This man was insane. L's mother was insane. There was no way L could have come out of this woman. He busied himself with the tea instead. It was very strong and sweet, but not disgustingly so. Raito found himself enjoying it very much.

Esther was chatting away with Angel and soon Raito found himself not only enjoying the tea, but the whole situation. He found out that Esther was much younger than he thought she would be, and doing some quick calculations in his head, she would have given birth to L at sixteen. He also found that even though Angel was quite intimidating at first, the man was like an open book and told anecdotes like no other person he'd ever met. Even L seemed to enjoy himself, chatting away with Keith. And suddenly it was three hours later, and Raito noticed that the tea they had been drinking definitely wasn't just tea.

"What tea… was this?" He found himself asking and Esther chuckled.

"African green tea with mint. Tea for Bedouins and kings!"

"Aaaand…?" Angel smirked.

"Some of my baby woodrose."

Angel kissed her on the cheek. "You are too kind."

Seeing Raito's confused and alarmed look, she leaned forward, putting her hand on his. "Don't worry. It's not that much. You won't start hallucinating or anything. Just to loosen you up a bit."

Raito simply nodded, not sure what she was talking about.

Angel jumped off the couch, struggling to get something out of the pocket of his extremely tight trousers. Raito was surprised to see he actually succeeded. The flamboyant man skipped over to a stereo, plugging a cable into what was apparently an ipod.

"Let's dance!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down before starting to sway to the music.

_Downtown's been caught by the hysteria. People scream and shout. A generation's on the move._

Diso?

_When disco spreads like a bacteria. These lonely days are right. Welcome the passion of the groove_

Ok, this was just a bit gay.

Esther and Angel were now dancing around all over the living room, singing along to the song. Hey, apparently it was a popular one.

_I wanna get down. You spin me around. Crying at the discothèque!_

And for the first time in a long time, Raito laughed.

* * *

The madness begins :)

1. Hawaiian Baby Woodrose is a flower, related to the very pretty Morning Glory. The seeds contain LSA and is hallucinogenic, but in small doses this will just provide you with a giddy, happy feeling. This is all legal and is my personal drug of choice :)

2. Keith's apperance is based on Ivan from Fatals Picards, who is a fabulous man indeed.

3. That's some good disco right there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**_: Raito never regained his memory of the death note and 8 years later, L and him are still working together. But as Light finds out that even though L was raised at an orphanage, he's not an orphan. And when he is introduced to L's mother, everything is thrown for a loop._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note. Neither do I own the cities of London and Manchester, though that goes without saying.

* * *

To sum things up, Raito had been drugged by L's mother and was enjoying himself immensely. He'd even decided to stop being such a boring twat, and had danced to some songs, trying to avoid Angel's groping hands. Panting a little, he sat down next to L, trying to regain his breath.

"_Is it all over my face_…" He hummed along to the song that was playing. "_I'm in love dancing_."

"You do know what this song is about, right?" L chuckled and Raito could feel the man's fingers combing through his hair. Suddenly he felt like a child, and nuzzled L's neck. He closed his eyes.

"Love and dancing?"

"Uhm. No."

"Awww bless!" Angel squealed (yes, he _squealed_) and pointed at the couple on the couch. He turned to Esther with a pout. "If you had _told me_, maybe I wouldn't have been so persistent."

Keith turned the volume down and the two men seated themselves back on the other couch in a happy, post-dance mood. Esther went to get refreshments.

Raito looked up, his head still resting on L's shoulder. "Told you what?"

"That you were together, duh"

Raito looked puzzled. "We're not."

"Sure looks like it."

Oh no. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door to the left." L offered, and Raito was gone before anyone could even blink.

As he hurried up the stairs, he could hear Angel rapping along with the song. "_And if I want it, I get it; I'll eat that ass like a cannibal_."

Too much. It was too much.

He hurried into the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and wretched.

_I'm not gay._ He stared at his own reflection. _I'm not fucking gay!_

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let it out. He couldn't deny that it had felt kind of good dancing that close to Angel. He couldn't deny that Keith looked very alluring in his suit. He couldn't deny that sitting close to L felt right.

"It was supposed to go away" He hissed, staring at himself again. "You were supposed to grow up."

The door opened and Raito cursed at himself for not locking it.

"You alright there sonny?" Esther shut and locked the door behind her. Putting the toilet seat down, she sat on it and looked up at Raito, who looked ready to cry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. It's just… stuff."

Raito took a seat on the floor as Esther lit a cigarette. Flicking the ash into the sink, she pulled her legs up. Raito couldn't help but smiling. At least L got _something_ from this woman.

"So married, eh? Who's the lucky lady?"

Raito twisted the ring on his finger. "Misa. She's Japanese."

"Of course."

"Of course?"

"Traditional, I assume. Conservative upbringing?"

"Not more so than anyone else."

"So do your parents have high expectations of you, Ratio?"

He shrugged. "No."

"Do you?"

Raito looked up, confusion written all over his face. "I don't know. Yes. Maybe"

Esther nodded and took a deep drag of her cigarette, making a point not to blow smoke in Raito's face. "Do you know when I knew my Lawliet was bent?"

"Bent?"

"Gay."

"Oh. No."

"When he was five."

"_Five_?!"

"Yeah. He didn't bother telling me until he was way past 20 though, the little rascal, but I knew." She tapped her forehead. "Good intuition."

Raito didn't like it. He was sure she meant something by it. Not wanting to talk about it anymore, he decided to change the subject. "How come he was raised in an orphanage?"

Esther laughed. "Got pregnant when I was just a kid, didn't I? Don't worry, didn't give him away or anything, but I had no place to live and they took me in. Offered us a place to live and food if I did some work. Hated it at first, but haven't been able to do any other work ever since. I'm good with kids."

"I bet." Raito chuckled. "I think I'm going to bed."

She nodded, got up from her seat and threw the cigarette butt in the toilet. "Well hurry out, then." She grinned. "Gotta piss."

Laughing, Raito got up and walked out. Apparently, Esther didn't bother to lock the door after him, because just as he was walking towards the guest room she had been pointing at before closing the door, he heard Angel's terrified scream and Esther laughing like there was no tomorrow.

He barely had the time to close the door behind him before he crashed onto the bed. Yes _the_ bed. There was only one, Raito noticed, but didn't give it much thought before he drifted off into peaceful slumber.

It was only later that he could hear someone coming into the room and the bed shifted. L was combing through his hair briefly before sighing and turning away from him. Moving closer to the warmth, Raito decided to wrap his arms around the other man, snuggling up against his back.

"Raito?" L's voice was tentative.

"Shh." Raito murmured. "Go to sleep."

And just like that, L did.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. but at least there is some semi-lovin going on.  
And yeah, in this story, Raito is apparently totally familliar with the manc accent which even I have a difficulty to understand sometimes, but hey, small details :D

post a comment if you like! i love 'em.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**_: Raito never regained his memory of the death note and 8 years later, L and him are still working together. But as Light finds out that even though L was raised at an orphanage, he's not an orphan. And when he is introduced to L's mother, everything is thrown for a loop._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note. Neither do I own the cities of London and Manchester, though that goes without saying.

* * *

The rain fell, tapping against glass and walls rhythmically. It was Christmas morning and only Santa Claus was awake. Well, Santa Claus, a couple of drunk teenagers singing Christmas carols as they waddled home from a club or bar, and Yagami Raito.

He had woken up so early that it was almost still late, having only slept for a few hours. L, to his surprise, had still been sleeping and he had carefully untangled himself before changing his clothes and tip-toeing out of the bedroom. He made his way into the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as possible, and sat down on a chair by the kitchen table. On it was a small poinsettia, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. So this was Christmas? Red flowers, fire and lung cancer. Just lovely. Picking up the lighter, Raito played with it for a little while, allowing his mind to wander. Well, wander back to a quite specific place in time, that was. Christmas five years ago.

They had been working on a case and thus, there had been no holidays that year. Instead, some people had decided to make their office cosy and Christmas-y. Raito didn't quite get it, but assumed some things well better off if you didn't question them.

He sighed, putting the lighter down on the table and poked it around for a bit. It hadn't only been the year they spent Christmas at the office. It was also the year that L kissed him under the mistletoe. Raito had never liked the mistletoe concept. Germs and herpes for everyone! But L was different, he supposed. The man surely didn't date much, as far as he knew, and somehow, he couldn't help but feeling a bit guilty about it, like it was his fault. Well, _it was_ his fault.

They were close friends, but L was clearly attracted to him in a way that people who were 'just friends' never were. He'd never told Raito, but it was fairly obvious. Everyone knew. And people teased him about it. Well, they had done until Raito had snapped one day and punched a poor guy called Gerald in the face. He'd knocked him out completely. Maybe Gerald didn't deserve it, but Raito couldn't stand people talking about it. As long as no one says anything, you can pretend it's not real. But if you allow yourself to think about it, you find yourself not being able to think about anything else.

"Interrupting anything?"

Raito looked up to see a sleepy looking Keith standing in the doorway.

"No, not really."

"Alright." Keith walked in and poured some water into the kettle. "Tea?"

Raito nodded. "Thanks."

"Milk? Sugar?"

"No thanks"

"Thought I was the only one awake." Someone was heard shouting outside. "Well, me and the scallies."

"Scallies?"

"The rude little fuckers outside that disturb your sleep."

"Oh."

A steaming mug of tea was put down in front of him and Keith sat down at the table as well. "Not in the Christmas mood, I see."

Raito tried a smile. "It's like… four in the morning."

"True that."

They sipped their tea in silence. Raito liked Keith, he decided. The man was quiet, but not shy. Maybe he wasn't even gay. It didn't seem like it. Then again, he was friends with Angel. Gay by association.

"Is Angel your boyfriend?"

"No." Keith held up his hand, pointing at a golden ring. "I'm married."

Yes, finally, a kindred spirit!

"Me too. You're not celebration Christmas with your wife?"

Somehow, Keith's eyebrow rose, as if that would have been a strange question.

"No, Ratio. My _husband_ is visiting his family in France so I'm celebrating with my friends this year."

Raito's jaw dropped. "You're married to a _man_?"

"Five years now."

Keith smiled to himself, the expression in his eyes changing as if he was thinking about someone he really cared for. Maybe even someone that he loved. But men didn't love other men; it was just a sexual thing, right? At least that was all Raito had seen. Gay men were promiscuous sluts. They didn't _love_ each other, did they?

"Oh." Was all Raito could muster.

"You look surprised?" Keith got up, putting his mug in the sink.

"Yeah, it's just… isn't it all about sex, though?"

"What?"

"Being… you know… gay."

"I'll excuse the general ignorance this time and no, it's not. We do love, you know. We're human just like everyone else."

Raito blushed. Way to go. Insult everyone around you, why don't you? "Sorry."

Keith didn't seem to take it too hard, though. "It's alright."

"I guess… I've just never seen a man who loves another man, you know."

"Oh you have."

"I have?"

An enigmatic smile appeared on Keith's face, as if he knew something Raito should know but was too dumb to figure out. "Goodnight, Raito." He winked and left the kitchen, leaving Raito alone with his thoughts and cold tea.

"Merry Christmas!!!"

The happy cheering caused Raito to sit up straight in his chair before letting out groan. Fuck, his back hurt. Randomly falling asleep while sitting at a table was definitely not one of his best ideas. It probably ranked number two, closely following coming here in the first place. This had been a bag full of bad ideas, actually.

"Are you in pain, honey?" Angel, who had woken him up, was by his side within fractions of a second.

"I'm fine. Bad position to fall asleep in. I don't recommend it."

"Oh honey, I know all about bad positions."

Completely missing the innuendo, Raito tried to get up from the chair, but was quickly stopped by Angel's hands on his shoulders.

"Don't move missy, I'll sort your back out for you."

"No, it's fine."

"Are you questioning my talents as a masseuse?"

"Uhm. No?"

"Good. Then be a good boy and sit down."

Deciding to be the good boy that Angel suggested, Raito nodded and shut his eyes as the other man's hand started to work on his back. It felt good. Damn good.

"So Raito, you're from Japan, right?"

"Mhmmm…" This was heaven.

"I'm a total rice queen, myself. Always running after the Asian boys."

"Hmm?"

"And Keith always takes the piss. But he shouldn't talk. He's a total mashed potato, see what I mean?"

_Rice? Mashed Potato? What_? "Umm…No?"

"He's never dipped it in any soy sauce, if you catch my drift."

"Uhh…" Raito didn't catch his drift at all. But then again, he was only half-listening.

"Mhmm, and my other friend Josh – total chicken, by the way – thinks of it as some kind of perversion. You know, like twinks and all that, but it's totally not. I'd never fuck _him_, for example. Well, he's all about the chocolate, anyway. Like, hello? Such a fucking size queen. But don't worry, honey, I'm not."

"Not a what?"

"Size queen. I do have size myself though, don't worry."

"Angel… Are you coming onto me?"

"Yes."

"Well don't." Honestly, he wasn't that annoyed. There was something about Angel that was very disarming and non-threatening. Raito was almost one hundred percent sure he could both enjoy the massage and have his arse intact without doing anything in particular.

Angel sighed. "Fiiine. But I've got a serious case of blueballs here and it's all your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Anyway…"

As Angel went into telling an anecdote of sorts including a lot of 'rosebuds' and 'cookies', Raito drifted off into semi-sleep. L liked cookies, though probably not the same kind that Angel was talking about. Then again, he probably liked that kind too, whatever it was. And then it hit him. Cookies! That was what L had tasted like when he had kissed him that Christmas. Cinnamon cookies. Raito had never had one of those ever since that event. And thinking about it, he'd never seen L eaten one of those since then, either. He always used to. Raito sighed. He could even smell them now. He had no idea a memory could be so vivid. Then again it probably wasn't just his memory, because…

"My cookies!!!"

Angel's hands disappeared from his back as the young man rushed towards the oven, tearing it open; the smell of cinnamon and sugar now filling the whole kitchen. Raito could hear Angel rummaging around the kitchen and soon, a cookie was put on a plate before him.

"Here you go!" Angel grinned. "I managed to save them before they burnt to death, now eat up or break my heart."

Raito stared at the cookie and finally decided that just tasting it wouldn't do him any harm. It was just a cookie and actually, it was quite tasty. Looking up, he could see the other three entering the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" Angel cheered, offering cookies to everyone.

Raito's stomach sank at the sight of L. The dark-haired man was holding his cookie with slightly shaky hands and as he looked up, he offered Raito a sad smile.

"Merry Christmas, Raito." He bit into the cookie.

* * *

wooo. the plot thickens.

there's quite a lot of slang in this chapter and though i think a lot of you might know some of it, i'll explain the ones that aren't that obvious, because i'm kind, like that. Not really important to the story as most of it is pure bullshit (like most of this story haha) but it might be fun to know.

Scallies - Young teenagers who are pretty rowdy, stupid and tend to crash parties and _steal my things!!_  
Rice Queen - non-asian gay man who likes dem asians :D  
Mashed potato - white guy who likes white guys exclusively  
chicken/twink - a piece of sweet-ass lamb meat. chicken being less of a nice term, naturally.  
rosebud/cookie - arse. simple as that. if you read the last bit, thinking that cookie means arse, it's kinda funny haha.

i like reviews!

Seeya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**_: Raito never regained his memory of the death note and 8 years later, L and him are still working together. But as Light finds out that even though L was raised at an orphanage, he's not an orphan. And when he is introduced to L's mother, everything is thrown for a loop._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note. Neither do I own the cities of London and Manchester, though that goes without saying.

* * *

'Twas Christmas day and every store and building in Didsbury village was closed. Still, this didn't stop the two men strolling down the street together. The rain had stopped and the sun was out. Raito sighed and took a deep breath. It felt good to leave the tension of the house behind and just get out. He glanced over at L and found him looking more relaxed as well.

"L?"

"Yes, Raito?"

"Why haven't you told me about your mother before?" Thinking about it, Raito felt almost sad. After all, they were best friends, were they not?

"Raito-kun never asked."

Now that didn't make Raito feel bad or anything. Not at all.

"I'm sorry."

"Raito-kun has no reason to be sorry."

"I like her."

L looked up at him, confused. "I thought you were married."

Now, compared to L, Raito looked even more confused. He was in a state of hyper confusion. That was until he actually took a look around him and saw the girl that had just passed them.

"No, you idiot, not her. Your mother."

"You _fancy_ my _mother_?!"

"L, I do not fancy your m-" Raito started, but stopped as he saw L trying to hold back a grin. "You bitch."

They laughed a bit together before continuing to walk in silence. It wasn't weird or anything. They had always been able to spend quiet time together without it being awkward. Now, however, silence only meant one thing to Raito. It made him think. And right now, it made him think about things he didn't want to think about. Like the conversation he had last night with L's mother.

He did like her, but there was something about her that made him nervous. It was as if she could see right through him and though he didn't mind it that much, there were some things he didn't want her to see. That he didn't want anyone to see. Sure, in his past he had found a few men attractive, but he figured it was just due to teenage hormones. Hell, in the beginning of the Kira investigation, he'd even found L attractive, at that was saying something. Not that L was bad looking, but he was just weird. Then again, Shinichiro had been weird, too. He'd been a boy Raito had gone to school with when he was twelve. The boy had been very strange, with a crooked teach and a slouch, but Raito had found him strangely alluring. It wasn't like he had a crush on him or anything, but somehow, he'd always found himself wanting Shinichiro's attention. He never got it. And it made him feel strangely sad. Then again, every boy wants attention, right?

Then there had been Takumi. They had been playing soccer together at 15. Takumi was short and cute with black, long hair like a mop on his head. He hadn't been strange at all. No, Takumi was the epitome of a normal, Japanese kid. They had kissed once in the locker room. Raito never told anyone.

But experimenting with your sexuality was something Raito had always thought was a part of growing up. When hormones hit, you were willing to fuck just about anything that moved. Not that he had. Well, not completely.

He remembered that night when he'd gone to his then girlfriend Megumi's house party. Here parents were away, and the house had been filled with teenagers who were soon quite loud and drunk. Raito himself included. He was 16 at that age, one year before this whole Kira thing started to rattle his whole world. Yes, he'd been fairly care-free.

Thinking about it, he actually didn't remember a lot of that night. He remembered getting there and chilling out, not drinking that much. Then he saw Ken and for some reason he'd started drinking more. See, the thing about Ken wasn't that Raito found him amazingly attractive or anything. The problem was that it was the other way around. Ken always gave him that look, the look that said 'I want you, right here, right now' and it made Raito extremely nervous. So now, when they weren't restricted by being in school, there was no escape, except getting ridiculously drunk. So Raito did. There was when the memories started to become fuzzy.

He could remember going to the bathroom. And then he went upstairs. He remembered walking in on two people having sex and laughing in their horrified faces. He remembered finding another room with no one in it and dozing off on the bed. Then there was a skip in memory again. The next thing he remembered was Ken's hands on him and a tongue in his mouth. They had been rubbing against each other and moaning. His trousers had been unzipped and apparently been taken off and put back on. Ken's hands were sticky, as was his own. Apparently he'd cum. Sweet. This meant that they were going at it again. And there, there was another memory glitch. The next thing he remembered was Megumi shouting at him and throwing him out. Apparently they were no longer going out.

Raito was brought back to reality by L repeating his name. "Yes, Lawliet?"

"Where were you, Raito-kun?"

"I'm… right here?"

"No, I mean, in your head. I've been calling your name ten times now."

"Oh. Just reminiscing."

L smirked. L never smirked.

"What?" Raito was confused.

"Raito-kun was getting all hot and bothered. What were you thinking about?"

"Sex."

L seemed taken aback, clearly not expecting Raito to be honest "Anyone special."

"No, not really." Raito shook his head. He had barely remembered it anyway. But he regretted it. Badly. "What did you want, by the way?"

"Oh, I said we should probably head back." L smiled and took Raito's hand. "Mum and Angel are making dinner."

"Speaking of Angel," Raito mused as they headed back. "do him and Keith live with her?"

"No." L laughed. "They just spend a lot of time there. A _lot_ of time."

Raito let out a small 'hm' in agreement, and they walked back to the house in silence. It was a bit strange with those two guys hanging around at an older woman's house, Raito thought, but then again, older people had to have friends too.

The went back inside, L letting go of Raito's hand. Raito didn't give the fact that they had been holding hands all the way back much thought. They always did. It came with a sense of comfort and though it might look suspicious to others, Raito didn't care. He'd never thought much of what other thought about him anyway. The only one with the right to beat him up about things was himself.

"Honey, is that you?" A voice came from the kitchen.

L actually had the decency to blush. Honey. That was something new. "Yes, mum."

They walked into the kitchen, greeted by several lovely smells, and Raito suddenly realized how hungry he was.

Dinner started with a massive surprise. L actually ate normal food. Not sweets or snacks, but plain, normal, cooked food. Raito gaped in shock until L explained that his mother's cooking was one of the very few things he would eat that wasn't sweet. Raito closed his mouth and turned to taste the food himself. It was tasty. Very tasty. And most likely very unhealthy. But Raito enjoyed the food and soon he found himself enjoying the dinner as whole. Everyone was chatting away, the tension from before gone completely, and soon the main meal was gone and they were all enjoying a lovely desert.

Most of the conversation was dictated by Angel and Esther, but Raito didn't mind. They were both very amusing, though when they spoke to each other, they talked so fast he couldn't hear what they were saying. Looking over at L, he realized neither did the other man.

"Raito."

He looked up as Angel mentioned his name. "Yes?"

"I apologize if this is rude, but then again I'm always rude so what do I care? Aaanyway. If you don't mind me asking, and please don't mind, why are you not spending Christmas with your alleged wife?"

When Angel was done with his long speech/question, Raito opened his mouth to answer. Nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Because she was working? Well, that was what he had told L. Not that it was completely untrue. She was away, sure, but he doubted she was working.

L saved him. "Misa is away working. She works in fashion, so she's quite busy."

Raito coughed. "Actually L-"

"Fashion?!" Angel interrupted him. "Your wife works in fashion?! Oh my god. That's well cool! Oh you have to introduce me, Raito, what does she do?"

"Well, she's a buyer, but-"

"Oh that would be like the best job ever! Seriously. Introduce me."

Raito looked down at his hand and twisted his ring a bit. "I don't know."

"Misa is very busy, Angel." L sighed. "I bet when she finally has some time off she'd like to spend it with her husband alone."

"Not really." Raito noticed that the bickering had stopped and when he looked up, he saw all eyes were on him. That's when he realized he'd said that out loud.

L was the first to speak. "Not really?"

"Lawliet… Misa is not away because she has to work." He spoke through a clenched jaw, not daring to look right at his friend. A cupboard behind him would have to do, and he locked his gaze on it.

"Then why is she away?" L asked.

"Because… She is divorcing me."

* * *

So yeah, this chapter revealed some things, did it not? hehe. bet you were not expecting THAT! :D

Nonesense about this chapter:  
Didsbury village is about half an hour by bus from Manchester city centre and is quite the lovely place. I'd love to live there.  
The people from Raito's past are kind of based on people from mine. haha. Just thought it would be fun to put them there. The first one was way sexy XD

And thank you for all the comments I've recieved!!! I absolutely love it! So yeah, if you like it (and if you don't) please drop me a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**_: Raito never regained his memory of the death note and 8 years later, L and him are still working together. But as Light finds out that even though L was raised at an orphanage, he's not an orphan. And when he is introduced to L's mother, everything is thrown for a loop._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note. Neither do I own the cities of London and Manchester, though that goes without saying.

* * *

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Raito knew this, because after a few seconds a pin actually dropped. And suddenly, Angel's tank top wasn't as tight as it had been before.

"Oh my god, Esther, we made me fat!" Angel waved his hands around for a bit, before bending down to pick up the fallen safety pin. Handing it to L's mother, he turned his back towards her. "Be a darling and put it back, will ya?"

Esther, trying to keep herself from laughing, managed to pin Angel's shirt back to its previous tightness and patted him on the back to let him know she was done.

"Thanks love." Angel breathed a sigh of relief. Not too much relief, though, or the pin might pop again.

L must have completely missed the whole pin-business, because while the others were chuckling, he was staring intensely at Raito. In fact, his face hadn't changed at all from the seconds after Raito had uttered the words 'she is divorcing me' until now. His mouth was slightly agape and his hands were gripping tight on his jeans. Yes, this was power shock deluxe 2000.

"So divorced, huh? I thought you said you were married." Keith was the first one to mention it.

"Well I am still married. Technically. But, yeah, getting divorced."

"…Why?" L managed to finally speak, his grip around his trousers loosening slightly.

Raito shrugged. "Because she told me she wanted to divorce me…?"

"What my son means…" Esther leaned forward across the table, resting her elbows on it. "… is why did she say she wanted to divorce you?"

"Mum, that wasn't what I m-"

"Well, it doesn't matter because that is what I mean."

Raito looked back and forth between the two before chuckling to himself. "You know the movie Requiem for a dream?"

The other four looked at each other in confusion. Angel put his hand over his heart. "So sad."

"Yeah, totally." Raito played with his spoon. "Anyway, I was watching it and she got angry and one thing lead to another."

L looked confused, but relieved in a strange way. "She doesn't like it?"

"I don't think she's seen it, actually. She just saw me watching it."

Angel's eyes suddenly widened, his mouth fell open and his hands flew up in the air. It was almost like jazz hands, if he'd shaken them a little. "Oh my god!!!"

Three pairs of eyes looked at him in confusion. Raito's simply said 'we've got a winner'.

"Well, what?" Esther pushed the very camp man.

Angel clapped his hands. "Ok. A quiz. You've seen it, right?"

Three nods.

"Who is in that movie?"

No answer.

"Ok. Who is very sexy in that movie?"

Still no answer.

Angel sighed. "Who is the very sexy man in that movie that everyone wants to totally oil up and fuck him all night long non stop?"

All eyes fell on Raito and three voices uttered the same name at the same time: "Jared Leto!"

Raito blushed.

"She thought you fancied Jared Leto and that you were gay." Esther stated the obvious.

Raito nodded.

"How could she think that, though? Did you go commando or something?"

"No! God, no."

"Then what?"

"She was… talking to me and I didn't hear here because I was watching it."

"Well, it _is_ an intense movie."

"It wasn't playing."

"So you were too busy staring at Jared Leto's semi-naked body, which you had paused to movie to see, to listen to your wife?"

"You make it sound so gay."

"Damn." Esther chuckled and leaned back.

She looked over at Angel and the two shared a 'that boy _is_ so gay' look. It didn't go unnoticed by Raito. He didn't know how to feel about that, but he had no right to complain as he was the one who had brought it up in the first place. L, however, did not look as amused. The man looked torn between pleasant surprise and complete and utter heartbreak. Raito felt like he had to take control of this situation before people made assumptions. Not like they already hadn't.

"Look." He said. "I don't fancy him. That's just what she thought. It wasn't a sexual thing, I was just fascinated, I guess. Maybe I wanted to look like that, I don't know."

"Mhmm…" Same sound as Esther had made when Raito first told her he was straight. It was a sound of disbelief.

Raito sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Silence.

"Fine. I work a lot. She works a lot. It's more like we're roommates than a married couple. We don't even, you know, _do it_ that often."

"But married people never have sex!" Esther exclaimed.

Keith coughed. "Excuse me?"

"But you're gay."

"Well, so is he!"

Wow, he'd really dug his own grave here, Raito thought. It wasn't like he could blame the others for their assumptions, but it annoyed him. He hadn't chosen to function this way. He didn't _want_ to function this way. So he'd made the decision to live like a normal, married, hard-working man and it had suited him just fine. At least he could pretend that it did.

"Can you just stop!?"

It wasn't Raito who had raised his voice at the others, but L. The man got up from his chair and sighed. "Please. Raito is my guest and he's clearly uncomfortable with you insulting him all the time." He turned to the man in question. "Raito, can I please speak to you in the kitchen."

Raito nodded and followed the other man into the next room. "I'm fine, Lawliet. I kind of deserved that one anyway."

L turned around, leaning on the counter. "You think this is about you?"

"It's not?"

"Raito… Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"About Misa. About everything."

Raito sighed, leaning on the opposite wall. "Because I failed. Is that what you wanted to hear? I used to be the best at everything and now I'm failing. What kind of a man am I if I can't even keep up a marriage?"

"Raito-kun is not failing, I'm sure."

"But I am. My head and I don't get along but with this marriage, we did, and now it's over and I'll be alone and failed and it just sucks!"

"Raito… I'm a single gay man in his thirties. Try that for a change."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm old."

"You're not old."

"Well, in this world, I am."

"Oh."

"Did you love her?"

Raito looked down, studying his shoes. "…No."

"Then why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because it was the only thing I had going for me, that marriage."

L nodded and pulled Raito into a brief hug.

"I'm going to bed now, Raito. See you in the morning."

And then L was off. Raito could here him saying his goodbyes in the living room before walking upstairs. It took a good five minutes for Raito to relax enough to walk back to the others. It was quite late, he noticed, but he didn't want to go to bed before L had fallen asleep.

Being with the others without L was strange. It wasn't unpleasant, not at all, but Raito was just used to the other man being there. Like a protection of sorts.

After a while, Esther and Angel disappeared into the kitchen to do the washing up, and Keith made a quick phone call to his husband. Raito couldn't help but watch him. It was unfair how this guy could have a proper, functional marriage, make it work practically and still be happy. The times Raito had managed to make his marriage work the best were the times he'd felt the worst. It just took so much effort. But Keith was chatting and laughing with his significant other, murmuring sweet little nothings before he finally said goodbye and hung up. He walked back to where Raito was sitting, looking much happier than before. A man in love. It was as simple as that.

"You're still not used to it, huh?"

Raito blinked. "Used to what?"

"Seeing us homo's act like _normal_ people."

"Hey, I wasn't judging you. I was only asking."

Keith smiled and sat down. "Yeah. Sorry about that. You just get a bit fed up with people not taking you seriously."

Raito could only smile.

"So you and Lawliet are pretty good friends yeah?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. We've been friends for a long time now."

"You seem pretty close."

"Yes."

"And you know he wants you."

"…yes."

"Yeah, he looks at you like he wants to jump your bones."

Raito paused, thinking about how he should phrase this. "It was him that you were talking about, wasn't it?"

"When?"

"When you said I had seen a man in love with another man, you were talking about Lawliet, weren't you?"

To Raito's surprise, Keith laughed in confusion and shook his head. "Him? No. I mean, I can see that he has the hots for you but you can never know with that guy and proper emotion. He's pretty hard to read."

"Oh."

Keith stood up. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Raito nodded, and followed the other man up the stairs. He thought maybe Keith would take him to the guest room, but the man did a sharp turn, dragging Raito into the bathroom. He put his hands on Raito's shoulders and stood behind him.

"I've seen this bathroom before, Keith."

"Idiot." Keith murmured and patted Raito's shoulder before walking away. "Take a look. I mean a _really_ good look."

And then Keith was gone and the door was closed behind him. Raito found himself standing in the middle of the bathroom, facing the sink. Looking straight ahead, all he could see was his reflection in the cabinet door. He looked tired, he thought. This weekend had been stressful. Actually, everything before this weekend had been stressful as well. The only thing that hadn't been was work. He liked work. L and him had worked well together on the Kira case, and after that, they had developed an excellent partnership. Of course, they were still bickering, but there was no more physical abuse. Raito was glad. L had a mean kick going on there.

He sighed and brushed some of his hair from his forehead, only to stop mid-action.

_Oh my god._ He stared, walking closer to the mirror slowly. It couldn't be. Pausing, he bent his head down and took a deep breath before looking up again. No, it was clearly there, all over his face.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he could barely walk properly. Today had been a very confusing day, but right now he was far from confused. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. When he was finally lying down between cool sheets in the bed, he still hadn't decided. All he knew was what he'd seen right there and then, and what everybody else seemed to already know.

_I'm in love with L_.

* * *

Hurrah, next chapter will be the final chapter in this little series.  
Besides the fact that Jared Leto is kinda sexy in Requiem, he also has a few L features haha. small detail there.  
and no, this story has no logic but i like it that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**_: Raito never regained his memory of the death note and 8 years later, L and him are still working together. But as Light finds out that even though L was raised at an orphanage, he's not an orphan. And when he is introduced to L's mother, everything is thrown for a loop._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note. Neither do I own the cities of London and Manchester, though that goes without saying.

* * *

"Raito-kun didn't have such a great time, did he?"

Raito looked up at L, who was sitting opposite him in the train. They had said their goodbyes and left quite early in the morning. Angel had insisted they swapped numbers and Esther had hugged him for what seemed like a millennium. She'd even managed a small tear. So they had left, with promises of returning sometime soon, and ever since, Raito was on edge. He couldn't even sit properly, with L sitting right in front of him. What could he say? He went over the basic information in his head. He knew he liked L. All that twisting in his stomach hadn't been because of friendly adoration. Neither had it been fear of L molesting him because he was gay. Because so was Angel. And angel had even molested him a little bit. Raito's stomach, however, had been fine. It wasn't the divorce either. Right now, he couldn't care less about it. It was just a natural progression of a bad marriage. So was what he felt for L; A natural progression. Maybe, he thought, if he hadn't gone on this holiday, he wouldn't have known. Maybe he would have repressed all he was feeling. Maybe he'd become one of those men who were married, but satisfied themselves with other men on the side because they can't face not being 'normal'. Not that Raito was completely comfortable with who he was. No one turns that easily. But it felt like less of a burden. The conclusion was that this vacation had in fact been the best thing he'd ever done.

"It might surprise you." He smiled at the other man. "But I did."

"Really?"

"Really."

The rest of the journey continued in silence and in Raito's head, a plan was forming. Well, a plan was trying to form, but he did not know how to tackle this situation. So L fancied him. He knew that much. But as far as Raito knew, the fancying was only physical, and if they were to turn their relationship into a physical one, there was a risk of it becoming 'friends with benefits'. Raito decided he didn't want that. He couldn't have it. So he'd have to talk to L. Great.

So, three days back into normal life, and Raito's plan wasn't doing too good. He'd been anxious and nervous, and hadn't been able to do his job properly. People at the office had been surprised when he'd started dropping things. And Raito, being the perfect man he was, never used to. He'd also become snappy and irritable.

As he was wrestling with a computer that refused to do what he told it to do, his phone rang, causing him to jump.

"Hello?" He snapped.

"Raito-kun?" Misa sounded almost scared. Maybe he'd sounded a little harsh there.

"Hey. Noticed you moved out." He sank back into his chair. Yes, yesterday when he'd come home, all of Misa's stuff had vanished mysteriously.

"Yeah, Thought it'd be better that way. Easier. Less stressful."

"I get the point."

"So. I'm eating lunch in Covent garden and I think you should meet me there in half an hour."

"I don't even have a say in this, do i?"

"No. See you then, Raito-chaaaan!"

And then she hung up. Raito stared at his phone in confusion. But then again, this was Misa, and that woman would never take no for an answer. Ever.

Said and done, half an hour later, Raito was sitting in a small café, waiting for his soon-to-be ex-wife. And five minutes later she arrived; her hands full of bags with expensive designer brand logos printed on them. Yes, she had been shopping. That was the only thing they had in common, he thought – their love for shopping.

"Sorry I'm late."

She sat down, trying to fit all the bags on the floor without having them stand too far from the table. It seemed like an impossible task, but finally she succeeded.

"Long time no see." Raito offered a smile.

"Yes. How have you been?"

"I don't know. Overwhelmed."

She nodded and called a waitress over. Tea and a Caesar salad for her. Black coffee and lentil salad for Raito.

"I needed to talk to you." She sighed. "I feel pretty bad about what I said. Not that being gay is a bad thing, but I just made assumptions and I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I still regret it."

Raito was very confused. "You mean… you want to get back together?"

"Oh god no!" Misa laughed and quickly put her hand over her mouth. "That sounded a bit insensitive, didn't it?"

Raito couldn't help but chuckle. "Nah, it's fine."

"I could see you were unhappy in this marriage, you know. And it might surprise you, but so was I. I thought it was better to, you know, split."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And don't take this the wrong way..." Misa attacked her food almost viciously as soon as it came. "…but I need someone who can give it to me on a more regular basis."

"Give it to you?"

"I'm a woman, Raito. I have needs."

"Oh."

"I still can't understand how you could go so long without having sex."

"I don't really understand that either, quite frankly."

"I guess we weren't really the best match there."

Raito nodded. "So is there someone else?"

"You really want to know?"

He sipped on his coffee. "Sure."

"Well, you know Matsuda…"

And he almost dropped his cup. "_Matsuda_!?"

"For your information, Raito, he's a very sweet guy."

"Yeah, but he's an idiot."

Then again, when thinking about it, it was kind of the perfect match.

"Yes, he might be a bit awkward, but I like him."

"That's good."

"What about you? Have you told him yet?"

Raito paused. She couldn't know, could she? Well, apparently she could, because she started grinning like the Cheshire cat and pointed a finger at him

"Aha! I knew it!"

Raito was speechless.

"You're surprised that I knew? Well, it was just a hunch, but it's actually pretty obvious now that I think about it."

"I didn't even know."

"So are you together now?"

"No."

"Why not? You should, you know. Mister L is a great guy and you should grab him while you still can."

"I thought you hated each other."

"Well, he hated me because I was with you. And I hated him because he hated me because I was with you."

Looking at his watch, Raito realized he'd been here for longer than he thought. "I need to get back to work now, Misa."

"Me too. Well, back to my shopping."

"You're doing _more_ shopping?"

"Of course!"

They parted ways outside the café, with promises to keep in touch, but not before setting a date for finalizing the divorce. And heading back to the office, another weight was lifted off Raito's shoulders. Misa wasn't actually that bad. It was only being married to her that was, and he couldn't really blame her for that. Well, not entirely.

Day five, and Raito was getting sick of himself. He hadn't yet tried to make anything happen with L. This was almost ridiculous. They had actually had quite a lot of alone time together. L had even been to his apartment. Besides being slightly more tense than usual, Raito hadn't even hinted towards what he felt. Then again, L hadn't been acting that different either. And now, Raito doubted himself. Because what if L didn't feel like he did? Then he would ruin everything.

Deciding this was an emergency, Raito reached for his phone. There was only one person he knew that he could talk to about this.

"Raaaaito-chaaaaan. Geeenki shteruuu?"

Raito was dumbfounded. "I didn't know you spoke Japanese?"

"I don't. Esther just taught me that."

"It's a rolling r. like rrrrr."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"I do. In fact, I just had a wank thinking about you."

"… you didn't."

"Maybe."

Raito shook his head, laughing to himself. Angel was batshit crazy. For real.

"I sincerely hope you didn't."

"Well, it's for me to know and you to never find out. What's your business, sexy?"

"I need some help."

"Erectile dysfunction?"

"No. Wait. _What?! No!"_

"Ok. Then what?"

"I need to… tell someone something, but I don't know how."

"About your erectile dysfunction?"

"My dick is perfectly fine."

"Bet it is."

Angel was unbelievable. Then again, the banter kind of helped with the nervousness.

"Ok. So. I have this person that I like and I need to seduce him… her… it." Damn.

"Darling. Lawliet hardly needs seduction. Just jump his bones, I'm sure he'll be pleased."

"How do you know it's him?"

"Because everybody knows and don't deny it."

"How come everybody knows?!"

"Because it's obvious. Ok. So invite him over, treat him to some sweets, but not cake because that's too filling, and then you can touch him a bit. No, actually, sit next to him and start kissing his neck. Because that's sexy."

"I can't just start molesting him when I don't know if he wants it."

"Oh, honey, he wants it alright."

Raito could hear some rustling, and Angel murmuring. Clearly there was someone else there.

"Look, babe." Angel chirped. "I have to go. I've got a package to deliver. Just do as I say and don't worry about it, ok? Seeya!"

Why did people always hang up on him?

Raito threw his phone on the sofa. Then he picked it up again, before throwing it away a second time. After repeating this pattern for a good five minutes, he took a deep breath and finally pressed speed-dial one.

"Raito-kun!" L picked up quicker than Raito thought he would.

"Hey… So, uhm, what are you doing?"

"Nothing special."

"Busy?"

"No."

"You want to come over?"

"I'll be there in five."

He was cut off again, and it took a while before he realized what L had said. Five minutes!

He got up and ran to the bathroom, quickly sorting his hair out, before running to the kithen. Just as he found the sweets and alcohol, the doorbell rang. Raito quickly put the sweets in a bowl, carried that, two glasses and the wine to the living room table and then hurried to open the door.

L looked absolutely amazing. Then again, he looked like this almost every day. Raito simply left the door open and went into the living room, knowing that L would follow. They sat down on the sofa and Raito poured them some wine, offering L the sweets, which the man devoured with joy.

"Your apartment looks empty." L commented.

"Misa moved out."

"So it's final."

"Yes."

"I thought, because you had lunch with her today, you might get back together."

"You knew?"

"I always know, Raito."

"Oh. No, we just had lunch. Chatted a bit."

"What did you eat?"

"Lentils."

"Ew."

The room fell silent, and Raito noticed that he was drinking quite a lot. Hell, liquid courage was as good as any. L seemed to enjoy his wine as well, having put some of the sweets into the glass.

They talked about nothing and everything for a while, and when Raito felt like he was drunk enough, he decided it was time to put Angel's plan into motion. Realizing how risky this was, he quickly swallowed his fear and put his glass down on the table before leaning his head on L's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The older man asked, putting down his glass as well.

"Yeah. I'm good." Raito turned his head a bit, his lips brushing against L's neck.

He'd expected L to jump in surprise. Or maybe even run away. He'd at least expected the other man to question his action, but all L did was letting out a humming sound. Raito started to place small kisses on the soft skin, occasionally grazing it with his teeth. The L moaned. That, Raito decided, was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Wanting more of that, he shifted slightly, letting one hand run down the front of L's shirt, before turning at the hem to sneak up underneath.

Suddenly he found himself lying down on the sofa, L's mouth covering his own, and it felt so fucking good. Ken had absolutely nothing on L. This kiss was the best he'd ever had. Heart hammering in his chest, Raito responded to the kiss eagerly. This was so right. He wondered why he hadn't realized it before.

And suddenly, he was wearing no shirt. Neither was L. This man had to be a magician. Well, either that, or Raito's mind was so clouded he couldn't even register what was going on.

And two hours later, Raito had had the best kiss of his life and also the best sex of his life. He also knew how L looked naked, How it felt to have a cock up his arse and what rimming was. Raito decided that he had gained a lot of knowledge in a very short time.

He could feel L moving beside him. This was the moment of truth. This was when L would either declare his love or say that they should definitely continue on as fuck buddies. The third option was that L would regret it, but Raito found that unlikely. No one would say no to him. He was sexy and all that.

To his surprise, instead of doing one of these things, L decided to kiss him on the mouth briefly and then snuggled up close to him.

"Finally" He said, and Raito was confused.

"Finally?"

"Yeah. You figured it out. Good job. Only took you forever."

"Figured out what?"

"That you love me."

"Oh."

L sighed happily and nuzzled Raito's neck.

"So wait. You _knew_?"

"Yes, I did."

"Since when?"

"I don't know, really. A couple of years ago."

"A couple of _years_?!"

"Mhmm. Imagine my surprise when you decided to get married."

"So why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I did. Christmas, remember? But you didn't seem like you had figured it out yet, so I decided to let you come to me instead."

"What if I never did?"

"I knew you would."

Raito chuckled, toying with L's hair. "Has anyone ever told you how conceited you are?"

"Yes." L kissed him on the cheek. "All the time."

The end

* * *

So it's over. Ack. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted :D

1. Lentil salad is amazing  
2. For those of you who didn't know what Angel meant by having a package to deliver, figure it out. haha.  
3. "genki shiteru?" is of course "you alright?"

Please review if you want to! It makes me happy and stuff.


End file.
